In-line skates typically include a boot for receiving a foot, a frame mounted to the bottom of the boot, and a series of wheels, usually composed of urethane, rotatably mounted in a row within the frame. During recent years, skating on in-line skates has become increasingly popular both recreationally and commercially. For example, in-line skating is often substituted for jogging, walking, bicycling, and aerobic exercise. In addition, employees in large warehouses and of messenger services is sometimes use in-line skates to increase their speed and efficiency. However, despite its growing popularity, there are various problems associated with in-line skating, as described below.
The predominant problem with in-line skating is the injuries sustained from falls. Such injuries most often occur when the skater encounters inclines, curbs, stairs or other surfaces (such as grass) where skating is not practical, or when the skater improperly uses the skates indoors. In each instance, the injuries are generally attributable to the skater's loss of balance caused by the undesired rotation of the wheels within the skate frame. To avoid these problems, skaters often remove the skates from their feet and carrying the skates when confronted with problem surfaces. Unfortunately, skate removal is often not practical, particularly for city messengers who typically hand-carry deliveries and have no effective means to transport the skates during nonuse. In other cases, the skaters simply disregard the dangers and attempt to cross the problem surfaces as best they can.
Thus, in an effort to minimize at least one potential area of injury, in-line skating poles have been introduced to assist skaters on inclines. Such poles are comparable in length to ski poles and are typically quite heavy. While these poles may offer some protection against fall-related injuries, they are cumbersome and inconvenient to carry around. In addition, the in-line skating poles are relatively expensive.
Another recent development in skating safety is a skate brake located adjacent the rear of the skate. The skate brake is dragged along the ground to frictionally immobilize the wheels of a moving skate. The brake is activated into a braking position by flexing the skater's leg. Likewise, the brake is automatically released from a braking position by flexing the leg again. Thus, while the skate brake is useful in some situations for stopping a moving skater, the wheels do not remain fixed once the skater resumes movement, and consequently the brake only offers temporary immobilization of the skate wheels. The skater cannot rely on the brake to navigate the problem surfaces described above.
In addition, transformer boots are available which enable skates to be converted into boots for walking. While the transformer boots provide a means for skaters to walk in skates, they are expensive and cumbersome to transport.
Accordingly, an object of this invention is to provide a locking device for restricting the rotation of at least one wheel of an in-line skate, so as to enable a skater to walk up or down inclines or stairs, over curbs, across grass or indoor surfaces.
Another object of the invention is to provide a locking device for an in-line skate which fits existing skates.
Another object of the invention is to provide a locking device for an in-line skate which is easily stored during nonuse.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a locking device for an in-line skate which is relatively inexpensive to manufacture.